Something To Me
by MissMimiIvy
Summary: Dick has some misconceptions about his relationship with Bruce that need to be rectified. Dick is not like a son to Bruce, he IS his son. Warning For Spanking
1. Homecoming

**Thanks to everyone for the favs and follows on "Robin To Me" ! The second chapter is already in the works. This story will likely be longer in length and how many chapters in comparison SO YAY I guess! Any who...**

 **All Characters and Properties Belong To DC, I own nothing.**

Bruce knew it was going to be an adjustment. He knew that he was going to have soften his grip a bit. Now that…..that Dick had moved to Bludhaven.

The problem wasn't the fact he wasn't seeing his son, OH he was seeing him in and out of costume multiple times a week. The issue that was trying his patience was his first son's attitude.

Bruce sat at the breakfast table, staring at his new ward, a boy named Jason Todd. Jason had been staying at Wayne Manor for about a year now and while he knew Bruce's alter-ego as Batman, he was still training the boy and had not allowed him to take the Robin title yet. Taking in Jason's state Bruce smiled at the boy.

His red hair was sticking in every direction and despite supplying Jason with pajamas, the boy insisted in sleeping in a massive jersey Jason had found when rummaging around. Jason was older and bigger than Dick when he'd first been brought home, but Bruce could still hold the boy in one arm with ease. While Alfred tried to hide it he knew his longtime friend enjoyed taking care of someone again. While at first Jason was suspicious of any affection he was given, the boy slowly was letting Bruce and Alfred give him the love he needed.

Alfred sat a pitcher of orange juice on the table, which caused to Jason to jerk and meet Bruce's gaze with wide eyes.

"Master Jason you've been fading in and out of slumber for a good twenty-minutes. Go upstairs and shower to wake yourself up." Alfred said with an edge of hurry to his voice.

Jason turned to Bruce for support, but Bruce nudged his head in the direction of the staircase. Jason sighed deeply and lumbered his way to the bathroom. Bruce lightly ruffled the boy's orange locs which earned him sour little moan and weak shove to the chest.

Once he heard Jason reaching the upstairs, Bruce turned to Alfred and could tell something was trying his friend's mind. He sat there in silence resisting the urge to push.

"Master Richard is stopping by to use the training room today," Alfred finally let said, turning his head toward Bruce and trying to gage the other man's reaction.

Bruce almost let himself reply "Again, really? ", but valued his composure and trying to keep his confidant as ease more than being snarky.

"What time?" Bruce asked despite knowing Dick would show up right after he got home from work. Bruce wanted to be excited about seeing his son again, but he didn't know if he could hold his tongue if Dick kept needling him.

"He will likely be arriving around the time you return home from the office, sir," Alfred said seeing through Bruce, while he could understand his friend's apprehension and to an extent anger at Dick, Alfred himself couldn't wait to see the boy again. He didn't like seeing the family the three of them had formed falling apart.

Hearing the shower upstairs begin, Bruce stood up not looking at his unfinished breakfast. He was off to Wayne enterprises, but his mind was only going to be on how to make things work with Dick.

Dick had just ended his police training for the day and before anyone could stop him for a chat he was on his motorcycle, ready for a quick commute "home".

Dick knew he could easily work out as his place, or even join a gym. However, he part of him just liked going home. Enjoy seeing his old room, see Alfred, and show Bruce he was an ASS for not supporting him.

The last few times he'd returned to the manor had not been the best. When he come to get his stuff Alfred help him, but was visibly upset at the notation of his departure. Bruce on the other hand was either ignoring him or would send him a scathing remake that turned into a fight between the two. The times when he returned to the Cave or home at led to other incidents such as meeting Bruce's new "ward". While others in his situation would have avoided home all together. Dick however seemed to find a reason to be there multiple times a week, commute be DAMNED!

Dick smirked under his helmet as the landscape Bludhaven's better half began to surround him, he loved put the screws to Bruce. Knowing now that he was eighteen and Bruce wasn't in charge of his career, personal life, or his superhero career made Dick feel giddy! He hoisted himself of the mother bike and leaned his chest back, sighing at how the great late afternoon breeze felt. Da-BRUCE was going to be LIVID seeing Dick home!

Alfred stood in the voyeur clutching his hands tightly in front of him, Master Bruce would be home in minute. Normally this would the least of the man's problems, but today the entire mansion felt volatile. Master Richard had shown up and while Alfred enjoyed the moment in which they greeted each other with a hug, his years of knowing the boy had paid off. He got the faint little smirk Master Richard, the little shift of his eye in direction of Master Bruce's Cave. Alfred attempted to sway the boy towards the question with the offer of some danishes he'd prepared, but Master Richard had known him for years as well and saw right through him. Alfred watched the young master leave with a disgruntled sigh, bowing his head.

Master Jason was upstairs thankfully and Alfred intended to keep it that way. He told the boy he was fed up of him dozing during meals, not a complete lie, and put him down for a nap. While the boy had said "he isn't a baby" Alfred had stood firm and moments later the boy was asleep. The first time Master Bruce's son and ward had met the results were…..unfortunate. Alfred can handle the perils of most situations, but he tries to take steps to avoid more emotionally trying incidents.

Alfred's gaze had not broken from the door while he was in his thoughts and soon enough Master Bruce walked though. Checking a wall clock in eyeshot Alfred made note that Master Bruce was home EARLIER than typical.

"Welcome home sir. Was your day well ? ," Alfred said taking Bruce's briefcase and a few files he was holding.

"Hello Alfred, I'd say it was good, yourself ?" Bruce returned lingering for a moment, eyes scanning for his newest ward.

"My day was fine, thank you. Master Jason is upstairs, I put him down for a nap sir," Alfred replied walking over to the counter to fix Bruce a drink. Bruce stiffened and frowned to himself.

"Did something happen at school ? " Bruce asked both worried for Jason, but also potentially annoyed at the possible headache.

"Not that I'm aware of sir, I just thought with our OTHER guest it best if Master Jason was in his room," Alfred said letting all pretense fall. He put Bruce's beverage in his hand and walked to go return the younger man's briefcase to his study.

Bruce turned his in the direction one of the cave entrances, a grandfather clock two rooms over with a keypad lock. While it was visibly from his stance and face hidden, Bruce could feel his insides twist. If he did not go down and talk to Dick now it would cause trouble later. Setting the untouched glass of juice down with an upset sigh on the counter Bruce walked two rooms over and moved the clock aside, and entered the code _466f72204d79204c6974746c6520526f6269526e._

An upside down smirk greeted Bruce as entered the area of the cave where training took place, in a little alcove was a prestigious gym. Bruce recently had been training Jason here, simply helping the boy improve and hone his strength. Training a former thief to fight crime sounded easier than dealing with his acrobat son. Dick was balancing upside down on one of the side horses with ease, even kicking his legs and humming. Dick shifted his eyes back and forth playfully ignoring Bruce since he'd walked in.

"Dick," Bruce finally said, realizing he'd (like ALWAYS) have to be the adult in the situation.

"Mr. Wayne," Dick said, one of his arms shaking as if about to give out for second as he held back a snicker.

There was so much to unpack about that greeting Bruce decided to let it go for the moment. He sighed inwardly and just shook his head and looked down to meet Dick's eyes. The boy was still upside down and being coy. He'd obviously not been training for much time or intensely. It almost looked like Dick had just come down here, changed, and simply been meandering about. Dick's tank top bright red had been, improperly, discard on the floor leaving the boy with only a pair of…..BRUCE's black and yellow workout shorts on.

"Dick, get down," Bruce said crossing his arms.

"Jeez, fine Bruce," Dick said flipping himself off the side horse, turning in the air, and landing front of Bruce. Dick sarcastically crossed his arms and waited for his…..MENTOR to speak.

"Dick we need to talk," Bruce said, his eyes taking a depressed tint. He hated doing this. No parent wasn't to go talk down and berate their child, especially a boy like Dick who was normally so sweet.

"Bruce, I'm here to train. I didn't come HERE to chat and have danishes with you and Alfie," Dick said uncrossing his arms walking towards a pile of mats.

Bruce could feel his patience thinning every moment, his nostalgia for when Dick was younger being taken over by indignation for his…...former partner's dismissal.

"Richard Wayne!" Bruce said his voice taking on edge that frankly, would scare anybody.

"W-what Bruce? Do you not want me to come up with all the training YOU taught me? "Dick asked rhetorically, turning back briefly towards before sitting on the stack of gray workout mats in the corner of the gym.

"Dick you know darn well being diligent with your training is important, but if want nothing to do with me, Alfred, or Jason, why are you coming here to do it?" Bruce replied taking a few firm strides forward toward the tinier man.

Dick looked up at Bruce from his seat. For a moment his blue eyes had a neutral stance toward them, he was attempting to gather his thoughts. Dick couldn't outright say "I came to show off", Bruce would simply shake his head not take Dick seriously.

"I came here…..," Dick was trained by Bruce Wayne, a man who had multiple of identities. So Dick had picked up a few ways to lie on the spot.

"I came here because I'm USED to training here! Also you know it costs nothing," Dick said pulling on arm over his chest in theatrical stretch.

If Dick and his relationship hadn't become so strained Bruce would almost have believed Dick's fabrication. However, the manner in which Dick had been treating Bruce for the past months was laced with such bitterness Bruce sometimes worried Dick would storm off that it would be the last time he would see his son for a long time . However, Dick always seemed to find a excuse to come back to the manor and needle Bruce. Coughing into his palm and deciding to ignore Dick's immaturity.

"Dick you know-", Bruce started before being cut off with Dick clearing his throat.

"Bruce I'm a bit busy right now, I'll talk to you on by out if I have time," Dick said waving Bruce's direction before turning around to walk toward a corner of the gym.

Like a rope's threads plucking apart, Bruce almost had his wits dashed right then. He watched as Dick turned his back to him and began getting do some warmups as if Bruce had walked out obediently. Held his arms tighter to his chest his mouth sealed shut with all of his conviction. Prior to Dick's little tantrum of independence that escalated in his moving out, Dick would have already been over Bruce's knee by now. While Bruce had problems with Jason since he'd come to live with him, the boy never was this intentionally antagonistic. Sassy maybe, but never hateful. However, Bruce knew that if snapped at Dick now then it would just seem like Bruce had lost all composure. He'd held extended conversations with insufferable debutants for years. He could keep his neutrality while making a point about his son's behavior. Breathing in once more, Bruce spoke up again.

"Richard, I came down here to discuss how you've been acting whenever you return home," Bruce said as he watched Dick pause during his "warmups".

Dick was sitting hunched over, his hair falling just over his eyes and his legs crisscrossed in front of him. Dick waited to scream at Bruce, tell him to shut up and watched as it dawned on his father how wrong he was! Dick knew however just what to say.

"My HOME is my apartment in Bludhaven, Bruce," Dick said standing up and putting his hands on his hips. Leaning his torso out a bit to emphasize the obvious lie.

Another few threads spun from Bruce's patience, not only did that hurt Bruce, but it pained him to know how much such a calloused comment would wound Alfred. He'd raised Dick for eight years. Bruce had kept his son close and loved him in Wayne Manor for years and now Dick was acting like it was simply a place to work out.

"Richard, I don't care if you have moved and are eighteen. You are comments right now and from your past few trips HOME are nothing but immature attention seeking," Bruce said and he despite himself he couldn't help but feel an inkling of nostalgia as he noted the trace of startlement in Dick's eyes.

"If you are under the misguided assumption that you can come here unannounced, trouble Alfred, and make snide remarks to toward me without consequence than maybe leaving college was an even more of a sore mistake than I thought since you have made such a startlingly lapse in judgement," Bruce punctuated his statement moving his hands to his hips.

"asshole," Dick muttered, turning away from Bruce and redirecting his vision towards the floor.

Snap. The last few strands of thread went flying in every direction.

"Pardon me, Richard I didn't hear quite what you said," Bruce's alter ego's inflection slipping into his tone. He heard exactly what his son had said, and there was no coming back from it.

Dick turned back towards Bruce and steeled his own expression tight, he wasn't a stupid little kid who could be intimidated.

"I said you're being an asshole," Dick looked his father dead in the eyes. He took a few steps toward Bruce. He could hold out; he wouldn't let Bruce treat him this way! "I'm out at Bludhaven, while you're telling with small fish here in Gotham! It's selfish," Dick screamed, the echo the cave shaking a few bats awake.

Bruce stood staring down at Dick, he came to Bruce's upper chest, and caught the concentrated looked in his son's eyes. Despite how much Dick had grown he still locked so young, his hair tickling his shoulders making him look even more so. Bruce could tell Dick was trying to imitate the same hardened look Bruce would often conduct himself, but it didn't fit Dick's features. On most people it would make him appear to be a strong and confident young man, however Bruce only saw a bad little boy throwing a tantrum.

Bruce causally reached out slow enough Dick could follow his movements. He put his hands on Dick's bare shoulders and slowly both Dick's hands. He watched Dick look up with confusion in his eyes. In in two quick motions Bruce pined one arm to Dick's side and the other behind his back.

"GAHH," Dick screamed, wanting to smack himself in the head for not seeing that coming. Yet he could not because his arms were restrained

Bruce leaned put his chin on Bruce's shoulder for a moment and said with calm fury.

"I tried to be reasonable Richard, but you don't want reasonable. You don't want me to be treat you like a grown man either it seems," Bruce said pushing Dick towards the pile of gray mats Dick had been needling him from a few minutes ago. Spinning Dick in a quick motion Bruce sat down the mats, his legs together. Once again he quickly spun Dick to face, him the boy physically shaken from being jerked around. The first signs of panic appeared on Dick face, every bit of his Bruce imitation gone. Bruce brought Dick's hand to together he held them tight in his hands, clutching them to his own chest.

"You think I'm selfish Dick, I intend to prove you wrong right here," Bruce removed one of his hands, restraining Dick with one hand now, and pushed on Dick's lower back to push the boy forward. Dick fell forward a bit and Bruce pulled his son more until he was lying on his lap.

Dick was trying to regain composure, but with Bruce it was hard to call out the same strength he could with everyone else in his life.

"B-Bruce," Dick said he voice coming out whiny as he tried to push himself up.

"Don't you mean Mr. Wayne ? "Bruce asked, "Or maybe you meant to swear at me again!" Bruce said before giving Dick a swat to his covered bottom.

Dick's mouth fell open with shock, he was a bit scared with how rough Bruce was treating him, the only relief came when his hands were released. Though it was under cut by Bruce pushing down on his back to keep him pinned down.

"It seems all those times Alfred or I washed your mouth just didn't stick did they Richard, " Bruce said giving Dick five hard swats.

Dick was going to let this happen, he slammed his hands on the mat in front of him and pushed upwards. Bruce however grabbed Dick's midsection clutched it as tight as he could without injuring his son.

"You're just doing this because I didn't want to be Robin anymore and I moved out!" Dick shouted kicking his legs and flailing about.

"I won't lie to you Dick, both of those things hurt me, but that's not the reason I'm punishing you. You getting a spanking because you have been trying to rile me up for months, you swore at me, and you under the misguided belief I not going discipline you when you're acting naughty," Bruce ended his explanation by tearing Dick's shorts down.

"Hey give those back," Dick squeaked trying and failing to thrown one of his arms back to stop his punishment from going to the next level.

"Why should I? They're my shorts, Dick," Bruce said, still a bit baffled that Dick taken his clothes in an attempt to annoy him.

Dick was struggled a bit more and then the first swat on his bare bottom hit. He grunted a bit. It had been what a year since he'd been spanked, this was fucking stupid.

"Bruce stop it!" Dick tried to push himself forward but his father's hold was too strong.

Bruce didn't reply, he simply began the punishment. Seeing Dick struggle over his knee like reminded that in many ways he couldn't take Dick seriously as an adult. That he couldn't hold Dick at arms-length like a colleague at his or office or one of the Justice League members.

Bringing his hand down hard on Dick's backside, moving from cheek to cheek quickly. Dick continued to grunt in pain.

"I'M NOT YOUR AHHHH PARTNER! FUCKING STOP IT!" Dick screamed the sting from his bottom causing the bottled up emotions inside him to shake and froth. He hated looking weak in front of Bruce because he wasn't!

Bruce brought his arm back farther than he hand and slammed his hand onto Dick's sit spots with shocking force. Not shocking in that it he could be that strong, but in how much IT HURT.

"YOU WILL WATCH YOU LANGUAGE RICHARD! You may not want to be my partner, but you are my SON!" Bruce said continuing the punishment.

Dick tried to stifle his displeasure into another grunt, but what came out was a childish whine. He was strong, but compared to Bruce's strength, stature, and demeanor Dick still felt tiny. The realization Bruce could still hold his waist with one arm suddenly made him….feel upset. While Dick had been sinking his nails into the mat's his body has been sprawled on, he suddenly loosened his grip. Dick bit lip and could feel his eyes getting misty. He didn't like this. Dick tried once again to push himself up, this time weakly by his elbows.

Bruce pushed down effortly against Dick's back.

"You're not going anywhere Richard," moving to deliver a few smacks to Dick's lower thighs.

"NNNnnuh," Dick's teeth dug deeper into his lip. The cool air of the cave felt strange on his flaming ass. It then truly dawned on him, couldn't escape, but he didn't think he could take any more of this. His eye widened as he felt the first tear escape. No, oh fuck no.

"Dad please," Dick cried out while trying to look up at Bruce. "I'm sorry! All I did was get snippy today," Dick accidentally lied.

Bruce scoffed before he could stop himself, Dick really didn't get it. He smacked Dick's left check particularly hard in the center. A handprint forming deeper than before. A shrill scream hit every wall of the cave and followed up a descending sob.

"Richard Wayne, do not realize how painful your leaving has been? See the little boy I raised leave me in a huff, feeling like I could have done something to make you stay. Having to put Alfred in the middle of our petty fights!" Bruce stopped the punishment for a moment, he felt his chest tighten a bit. Every moment, every fight they'd had since his little bird had left him rung in his ear.

"Everytime….Everytime you come home Richard I hope this time you'll let me hold you, let me call you my son again. Treat me like you did before things started to fall apart. Stay for dinner or the weekend, "Bruce shook his head, part of wanted to say something that been stirring for a while. He wanted Dick to get to know his new brother.

He knew he was never going to have the tiny little acrobat who kicked Killer Croc in the maw, but cried when he didn't get ice cream again. However, Bruce still wanted his son home. Snarky cop-to-be or not he was always going to his sweet little sunshine.

"Bruce…," Dick tried to crane his neck to gauge if maybe his punishment was over.

"Yet you have made every visit a chore Richard!" Dick's question was answered with three hard smacks to strawberry red bottom.

"You cause Alfred stress because he knows your intentions are to antagonize me, but he can't bare to tell you himself to leave. You make Jason feel worthless with how you regard him. And finally you do everything in your power to try and enrage me." Bruce smacked Dick's ass all through the tirade.

Despite how beaten down he was Dick once again began kicking his slender legs. He wasn't doing all that…..was he ? He was hurting Alfie and making Jason feel bad…...Bruce wanted him home and he was letting him down. He was letting Bruce down. His eyes grew wide with fear at Dick began to sniffle and cough, tears coming out of his eyes with abandon now.

"I never, NEVER thought I would react to the presence of the son I love so much with such distaste! I feel terrible for that Richard, I feel like I've doing a disservice to you as you father," Bruce increased the strength of the spanking, Dick's butt was now growing a dark shade of red in the middle and pink ran down to his thighs.

Dick had his moment of snapping now, however his was not in anger but a fearful sadness. The physical pain he felt cause him to buck without thinking and he kept kicking because of just how much it stung. He was still held tight on Bruce's lap despite the various moods both had felt over the course of the punishment and while he was even trying to escape he couldn't stay still. Dick felt horrid, not just physically anymore. He was flailing and crying like he was having an attack by now.

Bruce looked at down at Dick's bottom, the red was angry and dark now. Giving six more swats to the under curve of his bottom. He released his hold on the boy. Dick shot up almost bumping Bruce in the jaw. He stumbled away, Bruce's shorts around his ankles. However, Dick didn't seem to notice.

Bruce almost reached out to take Dick into his arms. Dick's face was flush, his nose running, and his sobbing continuing despite the spanking having ended. He had not spanked Dick since the boy had moved out and he wasn't sure he wanted Bruce to comfort him like he used to. Bruce cast his eyes toward, almost wondering if he should just leave Dick to right himself.

Before Bruce could even start sitting he felt pressure on both his knees. Bring his gaze back in front of him he saw a shaggy head of black hair. The sobbing having been replaced with little quick breaths.

Dick was kneeling in front of him, hands on Bruce's knees. His son had taken care to let his bottom touch the floor and was shaking trying to balance. Dick then turned his head up and Bruce felt Dick bore into him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," a few little huffs then Dick shook his side to side and said, "I'm so sorry Daddy!" Dick began bawling harder than he had during the actual punishment. He was shaking like a scared little dog, he seemed to be trying to apologize again as despite his eyes being shut he held his head up.

Bruce looked down, a bit shocked (though he did his best to hide it from his expression out of habit). He thought Dick would want him gone, but it has been so long since he'd since Dick so broken up. With a mix of sniffles and cough Dick open his eyes again and Bruce felt a bit of awe.

Dick's eye wasn't that of an angry and snarky teenager, but the sweet boy he raised. His precious little robin was looking up at him. Without thinking he brought his hand to Dick's cheek. Rubbing away a few of the tears, Bruce brought his hand so he could cradle his little boy's head in his hand.

"Dick," Bruce was looking for the words. However, as he stared at Dick, every bit of the facade gone. He couldn't help himself, he reached down to the boy's sides and hoisted him into a hug.

Dick gasped as Bruce drew him close, he let his head plop down into on his Daddy's shoulder. Despite how good felt to have his Daddy stroking his head and back, the pain on his bottom reminded him of what a brat he'd been. He couldn't even try to stop the tears anymore.

Bruce felt tears on his jacket. He looked down at Dick's red bottom again and then kissed the top of Dick's head. His poor baby. He rubbed his back for a few minutes, letting him hiccup on his shoulder. He would wait for Dick to talk. He'd said what he wanted and he needed Dick's response.

Minutes passed, time was hard to judge in the cave. Especially in deeper parts like the gym/training room. Dick eventually sterned, and Bruce couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Holding him in his arms like this was comforting after the distance they'd built up.

"Dad," Dick pulled back bit so he could look Bruce in the eyes, "I'm so sorry for being such a pain," He looked away, a pout forming on his lips.

"I do like having my own place and training at the academy and…," Dick looked at Bruce again biting his lip, "being Nightwing," Dick whispered.

"But I still miss you and Alfie all the time. I miss you letting me sit your office on late nights and when Alfred used to stoke my head when I got a good score and…," Dick trailed off a little, wheezing a bit.

"Shhh, Dick I hear you," Bruce turned Dick to look at him, he smiled a bit, "Richard Wayne you can come enjoy all of those things anytime. You….You may not be my partner, but you're still my son," Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick waist and helped him to get steady on his feet.

Once he was sure Dick could stand he walked around to his other side, Dick looked a bit concerned.

"I'm going upstairs to check on Jason, I want you come to up when you're ready," Bruce gave Dick when more hug, before leaving his son to collect himself.

Dick rubbed his eyes and nose, sniffling. He needed to find Bruce's shorts.

Bruce exited the cave and walked into the kitchen-dining room, at the table he saw Jason whose hair was once again an orange-red mess. It was almost as if the boy hadn't moved from this morning.

Jason had sleepy pout, but his eyes popped open when he saw Bruce. A little smiled forming

"BRUCE!" Jason ran up and hugged him, "Please Please PLEASE tell Alfred not make me take anymore stupid naps," Jason looked up at Bruce.

"Well you don't seem to mind the extra energy," Bruce said. Jason released Bruce from the hug and huffed. Bruce leaned and touched his shoulders.

"We'll talk about it," Bruce said watching Jason roll his eyes and go back to his seat.

Bruce heard the clock entrance open, Alfred entered from the kitchen holding a plate of pastries. He looked towards Bruce while he held the tray from Jason. Dick came into their field of vision (Jason not noticing as he was still trying to reach for a berry danish). Dick was once again wearing Bruce's gym shorts and now had donned a midnight blue jacket that read "Bludhaven Police". His gaze wasn't pointed in their direction and Bruce was a bit worried Dick was going straight for the door.

However, Dick continued forward and made sharp turn from the table. Before he could realize Alfred had Dick's arms wrapped around his neck, hands hidden in the sleeves. The shock caused Alfred to lower his hand enough for Jason to grab a danish. Seeing this Alfred sighed and set the platter down.

He brought both hands to Dicks and returned the hug. Bruce smiled at them, he looked over at Jason who watched his eyes narrowed a bit. Icing getting and jam getting on his face. Bruce felt a tug at his hand. Bruce looked over and saw Dick was trying to pull him in.

"Jason come here," Bruce said calmly. Jason sat down the treat and slowly walked over. Bruce gripped his shoulder and scooped him up.

"HEY!" Jason yelped as he was smushed between Bruce and Alfred's chests as Bruce let Dick pull him into the hug.

Jason struggled for a second before settling down, Bruce heard Alfred and Dick sigh. His son was back.

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Comments and Critiques are always adored, ALSO that code for the Batcave actually says something. I ran everything through a generator.**


	2. Sweetie

**Thanks for all the feedback! I already have Chapter 3 and 4 planned out!**

 **All Characters and Properties Belong DC**

Dick leaned against the manor door, a navy blue duffle bag clutched in his hand . He knew Bruce wouldn't be home, and they'd left on good terms two weeks ago. Still he felt like the little boy coming from the circus again, doing his best not upset "Big Bad Mr. Wayne ". Trying to be docile and polite in his presence. He and Bruce had played a game of phone tag arrange his visit this weekend, which had been triggered by a flooding of the Academy. So this would be the first time he'd seeing and SPEAKING to his father since they'd had their…..talk. Despite all his scruples Dick missed being home, even being taken care of to an extent.

Biting his lip and taking in a deep breath, Dick opened the manor door. Taking comfort in the cool air hitting his face, as his body had been ready to escape the heat the second he got off his bike. Crossing a few empty rooms, Dick entered a foyer hoping to find Alfie. What he was greeted by was a mess of red-orange hair curled up on the couch.

"Hey Jason," Dick greeted trying to judge/control his stirring emotions that often came when around the manor's newest resident. He could see why Bruce took the kid in, he looked like an pouting little dog. He was sprawled on a floral couch littered with with matching pillows clutching his stomach. He was wearing a giant, bright red jersey that looked about Bruce's size and a pair of white knee socks. He looked quite disheveled, not that Dick looked much better. He was just wearing just his Academy hoodie and pair of jean shorts with baby blue sneakers.

"ALFRED!" Jason shouted, his voice notably hoarse. Sitting up as he did so. The declaration bounced of the walls and took Dick back a little. He'd only met Jason a few times and rarely spoke to him alone. Dick watched as Jason shakily sat up, his hair falling back into it's center part as he did so. A little glare was being thrown his way and Dick was thankful when Alfred came into the room.

"I had feeling what could have shaken Master Jason up," Alfred said casting his eyes toward the youngest in the room who huffed and turned away. "Welcome home Master Richard," Alfred wrapped his arms around Dick, who gladly returned the embrace. While it did not disperse it all, Dick could feel the tension fall from his shoulders as lulled his head next to Alfred's.

Breaking a moment later. Alfred strode over to Jason and sat beside him. Dick noticed Jason whispering something to the effect of "It hurts" as held his stomach. Alfred reached into his pocket and produced a thermometer from his coat pocket. The moment the man did so Jason's stare returned to Dick with renewed disdain. Before he could protest however Alfred had pushed the medical tool into his mouth. Turning to the cop-in-training, the older man returned to his feet.

"I will go fetch something to drink for you boys. Refrain from shifting your tongue Master Jason," Alfred said before exiting the room. Both boys' eyes were trained on the butler until he disappeared down the hall, after which they crept back to each other. A mistake on Dick's part as Jason was visibly upset from Dick seeing him sickly.

Dick let his interest wonder to the surrounding room. Like many rooms in the house it really had not evolved much over the years. Two chairs in the same floral patten sat on either side couch and the center of the room being a classical, oval coffee table. It was a quaint little room for such a huge mansion. The thermometer beeped, Jason tore the thing from his mouth like the tip was laced with acid. Eying the number for a moment he tossed the stick on the table and leaned back on the couch. Dick was able to just barely catch the number from his distance, 104 degrees.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well," Dick said walking over to one of the adject chairs and taking a seat. Jason regarded Dick with the same glare.

"Well you showing up isn't doing me any favors," Jason snapped, voice cracking.

Wincing, Dick wanted to rebuttal, but he didn't want to kick the kid while he was down at the same time. Turning to his wrist Dick checked the time. Bruce would be home soon.

Alfred entered the room holding a tray with three steaming cups. His eyes visibly narrowed at the discarded thermometer. Picking the instrument up with a napkin Alfred's face shifted into a full glare at the fact the temperature been lost.

"It was 104 Alfie," Dick said before Alfred could voice his reproach.

"Oh Dear," Both men looked over at the redhead who, while still upset, had sort of glazed look in his eyes. Alfred retrieved one of the cups, when Jason smelled it he perked up a little. Alfred took a seat to make sure the cup and plate were steady in the boy's hands.

Dick retrieved the one intended for him. Just the smell of one of Alfred's upper tier teas really hit home the lack of quality in his living. Sipping Dick glanced over at Alfie and his….co-ward…...what was Jason to him? Whatever, issue for another time.

Alfred was fussing over the boy and before Dick could question why Jason was getting so excited about tea, the redhead pulled the cup down to reveal a light brown chocolate foam mustache on his upper lip. Hot chocolate in floral china cups, strange combo.

"So what's wrong with him, " Dick asked sipping loudly. Jason turned opened his mouth to speak, but before he let loose his obscenities Alfred cut in.

"A few nights ago Master Jason had an allergic reaction out at a restaurant, the severity of which he is still reeling from," Alfred finished before wiping the chocolate from the red head's lips with a napkin from the tray.

Jason was looking away now, arms crossed. He looked like he was trying to pout, but this was undercut by the tired look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was he allergic to that caused such a reaction ? " Dick asked setting his cup down on the table and looking at Jason with a hint of concern. Alfred coughed into his hand.

"We are not yet sure," Alfred looked sternly over at Jason who was pushing his head into a pillow, "According to Master Bruce, Master Jason was consuming his food with such abandon he could not keep track of what exactly made him sick," Alfred sighed and began to stroke the boy's hair gently. He couldn't be mad at Jason's lack of etiquette when the boy looked so miserable.

Dick stared at the display and felt a bit alien. He remembered being the little kid sitting there. Dick had grown, but Alfred seemed to stay the same like the house. Leaning into his chair and causal averting his gaze, he tried to give the appearance his was taking pleasure in the silence or trying not upset Jason. Dick began rubbing his arm gently, he thought about the times when he'd been alone in Bludhaven and missed the manor. He at the moment still felt like he was divorced from it. However, he was shaken from his thoughts by the man of the house creeping into the room without a sound.

"Hello Dick," Dick stood slowly and walked over to Bruce almost as if the greeting had been a beckoning. Bruce had discarded his tie and jacket, he was now fidgeting with his cuff links , he looked down at Dick with a neutral expression that Dick loved because of its familiarity and hated it for the barrier it created.

Reaching toward his father Dick softly wrapped his arms around the taller man, pressing his face into chest. Every move he made was in slow motion, as if any minute him and Bruce were going to degenerate into arguing.

Bruce looked at the fluffy black hair that belonged to his son. Slowly he brought his arms to encircle Dick, feeling the back of his navy hoodie. He closed his eyes for second and inhaled. He squeezed some, rubbed the boy's back a few times before opening his eyes to check on his other son.

Releasing Dick, Bruce walked over to the couch. Shifting the pillow Jason was buried in onto his lap, Bruce began to rub his son's shoulder softly.

"Jason, how are you feeling ?" Jason rose up enough from the pillow to meet Bruce's question a pair of tired blue eyes, tainted with exasperation at the question.

"He's temperature is far too high, Master Bruce. Any higher and he'll have to go to Ms. Thompkins," Alfred spoke, standing from the couch and going to get Bruce a beverage.

"NO!" Jason pushed himself up from Bruce and swayed into an upright position where Alfred had been sitting. He crossed his arms and glared at Bruce, "I wouldn't need to go to the doctor if you stopped trying to freaking poison me," the Robin in training said.

"Yes, a five star restaurant would be the perfect play place to poison my youngest son. No one would suspect," Bruce rubbed his forehead and brought his eyes to Dick who had been watching the entire exchange, eyes curious. Maybe Dick was wanted to know about Bruce's parenting when he wasn't the child involved.

"Dick, why don't you go change while I get Jason situated," Bruce said reaching over and taking the sickly child into his arms. Jason was too worn to protest, he simply showed his disdain the treatment by dead weighting Bruce. Not that it made a difference.

"Why do I need to change ?" Dick asked pulling the collar of his hoodie.

"We are going out to eat," Bruce said walking past Dick in the direction of the stairs, his eyes never leaving Jason.

Rolling his eyes Dick tossed his bag over his shoulder and trailed after Bruce. Dick watched Bruce's back and the tiny socked legs bouncing slightly in his arms as he followed. Parting ways at the top, Dick went to his room.

He casually walked in and tossed the bag onto the his bed. Dick looked around and took in his abandoned little corner of the mansion, and felt a slight shudder.

* * *

 _"AT LEAST THEY VALUE YOU ME! Actually NEED and WANT me around !" Dick screamed slamming clothes onto his bed before packing them, he was too frazzled to be doing anything with cohesion._

 _"I VALUE you by being honest when you've done wrong! I'm your father, NOT YOUR FRIEND RICHARD! Joining_ ** _them_** _has skewed your perception of what proper partnership dynamics are," Bruce said pushing Dick away from his bag slightly to face him._

 _"You don't KNOW them Bruce! You try and have the JLA under your thumb and yet you have the...the GALL to lecture about teamwork !? " Dick shoved Bruce's hand away._

 _Bruce's removed hand was clenched into a fist at his side, he stared at Dick with a hardened glare. Dick looked him square in the eyes, he'd seen that look for years and wasn't going to pushed around like everyone else was by it. Grabbing his navy blue duffle bag, Dick stalked away. A slight tremor in every step._

* * *

Dick approached a full-body mirror in the corner of his room. He noted how he seemed at least a little taller than the last time he'd looked into it. He removed his hoodie and tossed into the floor, and took in his bare chest. There was more muscle from his combined regimen of police training and patrol . Rubbing his hand horizontally on his abdomen, he looked at the floor.

How was this going to work ? How was he going to stay in this room when the past year's memories of if were nothing but screaming at his father. Nothing but hateful things he regrets and feelings he'd been wanting to vent for years that he chose to say at the worst time. Moments like this he wanted to relent and come back to the manor. Forget he'd ever left and simply follow Bruce.

However, he knew that would up with both them unhappy. He would be unhappy being stuck under Bruce's thumb. Bruce would be discontented by Dick's eventually soured mood. Besides, he had _Jason_ now.

Audibly sighing Dick went over to his bed and threw open his duffle bag. Pulling out the most formal thing he thought to bring, a blue sweater he could pair with a white undershirt. Sliding on both garments, Dick sat on the bed for moment and fished for a pair of jeans.

 _Shit_

* * *

Bruce delicately closed the door to Jason's room. The moment the kid was in his bed, he'd gone out like a light. He'd hear footsteps heading downstairs so he assumed Dick was ready. Ever since he'd punished Dick he'd been on edge as how to act. He couldn't simply order Dick around. Well...he COULD do that, it just wouldn't be the best way for them to get along. God he missed when Dick was just impressed with everything and looked at him like he was the end all of his world. For Bruce Dick still was. He and Jason were his humanity.

Descending the stairs, Bruce met Alfred at the bottom. His old friend's eyes were pointed in the other direction, his expression that of deep thought. Whatever was on his mind must have been important enough that he allowed his poise to fall by the wayside.

"Your coat, Sir," Alfred tossed the jacket around Bruce, "Master Dick is waiting for you in the Mercedes. I hope you to find the evening fulfilling," Alfred began up the stairs presumably to attend to manor's most recent addition.

Trying, and failing, to ignore the obvious hidden meaning behind his companion's tone Bruce made his way to the massive garage.

The garage of Wayne Manor was size of a small warehouse, dozens of cars were scattered across the space. Bruce's eye caught a lone light coming from a black Mercedes.

Bruce opened the door and slid into the vehicle. Before Dick registered his appearance he'd been leaning forward, feet on the dashboard and head down. This caused his fluffy black hair to obscure his entire face. When Bruce entered Dick's head flew back and his bright, blue eyes looked up. Tired, but not shocked.

"I thought I told you to get dressed Dick," Bruce glared at the worn hoodie and childish sneakers, which were smudging who knows what on the dash.

"You're not exactly dressed for the nines," Dick mumbled before bringing his feet into the seat and putting his knees under his chin. He shifted his attention to his father, "I didn't have anything formal , besides I don't want to go out somewhere stuffy,"

Bruce tapped his car key on the steering wheel. Of course.

"You have plenty of clothes here, go get changed," Bruce brought his eyes forward and resigned himself to wait.

"No," Dick brought his wrist in front of him to check the time before sticking his feet back on the dash.

"Richard, I'm not taking you somewhere refined and having you look like you just woke up," Bruce said encroaching closer to his son.

"Then let's not go somewhere _refined,_ " Dick said imitating Bruce's voice on the last word.

"Fine!" Bruce angrily grunted starting the vehicle and opening the garage door. He gripping the wheel, Bruce asked, "Where do you want to go ?"

Dick looked towards Bruce, "Somewhere with ice cream," Dick crossed his arms and then curled further into a ball in the seat.

Bruce scowled for a moment before taking in Dick's posture. A part of him still thought his son was trying to needle him, taking in his body language however decided he was being at least somewhat serious. He didn't like seeing his son so…..so worn. It reminded him too much he was an adult.

"Alright," pressing on the gas Bruce pulled forward. Dick looked up and pulled his seatbelt over himself. Untangling his limbs, Dick put his feet back on the floor and looked over at his father.

Bruce kept his eyes on the road, but did note that Dick was staring at him. Sure he wanted to take Dick out to some grand restaurant, but that's what HE wanted. He couldn't mess this up.

It was only as short drive to a locally owned ice cream shop that was out of the way, had to avoid paparazzi and all that. Bruce tried to remember that last time he and Dick had gone somewhere together, maybe they'd driven to an event at some pulled up and parked, he turned to look over and saw his son was dozing a bit.

"We're here," Bruce said slipping out out of the car. He walked over to Dick's side of the car and took a moment to assess his surroundings. It was getting late and shadows had begun stretching over everything. This was a tiny rural corner of Gotham and Bruce wondered if maybe Dick had the right idea. Maybe they both needed to get away from the "refined" part of Gotham.

Dick stepped out and stretched his arms upward. He had fallen asleep for a second, he registered that they were at an ice cream parlor. He'd only been half-serious, but he smiled to himself. Wondering where Bruce was he turned and bumped into the man's chest.

Looking up he say Bruce's expression, and smiled. He could tell whenever Bruce was getting flustered. He wrapped his arms around his father for the second time today, with much more ease.

Bruce brought his hand to fluffy black and stroked it gently, though he justified it to himself that he had to straighten Dick's hair up. They'd only been together an hour and he already felt on edge.

"Come on, I'm starving," Dick moaned and began toward the hand-painted, pink building. He felt more rested and ready to be up all night.

"Then we have should have gone to get dinner, not dessert," Bruce grumbled locking the car and following are the suddenly after the "adult" . He watched from behind as Dick walked forward, ease in every step. To Bruce this was the all the more rewarding. He'd seen the tremor in Dick's steps before, he preferred childish mannerisms to apathy when it came to his son's demeanor.

Stepping inside onto the pink checkered floor, Dick raced over and began scanning for his favorite flavor. Spying the tub of baby-blue and pink Dick grinned, "Bruce," Dick turned behind to tell his father his order, only for the older man to be in front of the cash register.

"I know, Dick. A double-scoop cone of Cotton-Candy and a cup of Caramel please Miss," Bruce said handing the black plastic card to the small saleswoman behind the counter. Her eyes shifted from between both of them, obviously recognizing them both, but saying nothing.

"Thank you for your busineth ," the woman lisped before handing Bruce his order.

"Let's eat outside," Dick said taking the ice cream from his father and walking towards the door.

Sitting on bench outside the parlor, Dick began attacking the cone. Bruce watched his son for a moment before starting on his own confection.

A moment passed before Bruce ventured a question. "How is Bludhaven ?" He asked trying not sound apprehensive.

"Same old, same old. In a worst state than Gotham, but at least it's starting to feel like home, " Dick said mouth turning blue and pink as finished off the first scoop.

Bruce was not sure he could properly process the emotions that that simple remark had stirred. Before he could examine it further Dick asked, "How are things with Jason?"

Bruce swallowed his ice cream, "They are going well. He's taking the more strenuous aspects of his training quite good," Bruce said remembering how excited Jason had been the first time he tried the Robin suit on to train, "I just worry he'll have trouble remaining composed when faced with actual crime,"

"Hmm," Dick mumbled before crunching down on his cone, "Don't overwork the kid," Dick said through chewing.

Bruce rolled his eyes a little, "Speaking of work, how are things at the Academy ?" Bruce was not exactly about excited Dick's career path, putting it mildly, but he at least hoped he was happy.

"Fun most days. I'm doing pretty good so far, I try hold back during the physical exams sometimes," Dick answered before beginning to drink the the melted ice cream from the bottom of the waffle cone. Nodding Bruce continued to eat.

Dick saw his father had barely eaten half his own treat. Reaching over Dick took the spoon and shoved a bite of caramel into his mouth. Grinning as he dropped the spoon into back into cup. "It's good, why aren't you eating?" he swallowing Bruce's ice cream.

"Some of us like to taste our food, Dick," Bruce said picking his spoon back up.

Grinning Dick caught to his knees and pushed his face onto Bruce's. Wrapping his arms around his dad's shoulders, "Thanks for the ice cream big man,"

"Dick, you have ice cream all over your face! You are 18 not 8," Bruce said setting his cup down and beginning to wipe his cheek. After which he turned and saw that Dick was still covered in leftovers. Taking another napkin, Bruce took Dick's cheek into his palm, he proceeded to wipe the boy's mouth and chin in a gentle, but quick motion. Dick was wide-eyed through the proceedings.

Dick covered his mouth and blushed." BRUCE!" Dick said shrilly. This man, telling him he was not a child then wiping his mouth. Shaking his head Dick admitted to himself it was nice having someone be attentive after living for months alone.

Bruce didn't respond as he stood, he needed to go inside and get something for Jason. He knew the boy was likely jealous since he had to stay home.

"Your ice cream is melted," Dick pointing to the cup which was almost full of sugary brown liquid while shoving the tip final bite of waffle cone into his mouth., "Alfred wouldn't be soooo cross with you for wasting food, "

Bruce took the cup into his hand, sighing he brought the cup to his lips and drank the ice cream like a shot.

Bruce coughed a laugh into his , "Very _refined_ Bruce,"

Going back into the store Bruce went over to the freezer and retrieved pint of "gourmet" ice cream for Jason, know the struggles the boy had gone through Bruce enjoyed spoiling his youngest son. Paying again, he wished the saleswoman a goodnight with a nod.

Walking out he turned to see Dick sitting on the bench, starting up contently with a sleepy grin. "Come on, let's get you home before you pass out," Bruce said walking toward the car. The world had become dimmer over the course of their little break from responsibility. The sky was now orange-purple and a distant streetlight had come on.

Climbing into the vehicle Bruce handed the cold container to Dick, who promptly slid his hands into his sleeves and clutched the treat to his chest. Despite the cold, it was rather comforting.

The car started and heat filled the vehicle space. Bruce looked over and saw Dick's eyelids flutter shut. Turning forward, Bruce started home.

 **Something a little different.**

 **Also I wrote a short interlude with Jason that should be up shortly after this chapter is posted.**

 **Thanks for reading.**  
 **and**  
 **Please leave feedback if you feel inclined to do so.**


	3. Still Sweet (Interlude)

**I just didn't want Jason to feel left out.**

 **All Characters and Properties Belong To DC**

After making sure Dick was settled in his room Bruce moved for Jason's quarters, the boy's ice cream in tow. Before even pushing the door open his trained hearing could pick up little moans of displeasure. As entered however he was greeted by the familiar. Alfred was sitting beside Jason's bed, likely doing his best to keep the boy company through his illness. Jason appeared to be hidden under a pile of pillows.

Alfred's eyes shifted to Bruce as he entered.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Master Jason," Alfred said taking a pile of dishes from the nightstand, "Welcome Home, Sir," Alfred said as he walked by with a nod.

Going over Bruce took Alfred's place beside the bed in a wooden chair. Jason moved a pillow from his face and looked up at him before letting his gaze droop to the bag in Bruce's hands.

"I got you something at the ice cream parlor. Do you think you're up for eating it now though ?" Bruce asked not wanted to exasperate his son's sickly demeanor.

Jason's eyes closed for a moment and taking in a breath, he knew he still wasn't feeling great…but ice cream won over his body's protests.

Breathing out Jason sat up and nodded, still sleepy. "My fever broke," he mumbled and reached for the plastic bag. He took a dark pink pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. He'd never had that flavor so he began to wonder what it tasted more like. Cheesecake or Strawberries ?

Bruce noted Jason seemed to spacing out a little, he reached over and popped open the pint before returning it to him. "There's a spoon in the bag,"

Jason nodded picked up the long white utensil and plunge into the dessert. Opening his mouth, Jason tasted the various flavors, the ride home had softened the ice cream perfectly. He smiled a little, "ish gud," he said after stuffing a large bite into his mouth.

Bruce's expression evolved back a warm smile, "Isn't your poor table manners the that landed you in this bed ? "Bruce teased softly.

Jason squinted and with the spoon hanging out of his mouth. Using the hand that wasn't holding the ice cream he leaned over and slugged Bruce's arm with his slowly returning strength. "You're probably trying to poison me again," Jason said after taking the spoon from his mouth and swallowing.

Bruce didn't respond, he simply watched Jason eat for a moment before sliding a hand under the boy's frizzy bangs. He wasn't that warm. Bruce moved his hand to gently stroke the orange locks a few times.

Jason only vaguely registered Bruce's touch as he continued to eat, this stuff was great! He'd only ever had few flavors of ice cream and this was TWO in one! He was disappointed he was almost full, then again, he was still kinda worn down. Sticking the spoon into the ice cream, Jason sat for a minute with the pint between his legs. Feeling his eyes getting heavy, blinking as his head began to lower.

Bruce reached and took the ice cream away and covering it up. Gently he pushed Jason's chest lightly so he would fall back into place on the bed. Bruce adjusted the pillows so they would better support the redhead.

"Thank you," Jason muttered and greedily pulled the enormous comforter to cover all the way up to his chin. A blissful grin graced his features and he let out a sigh.

"You're welcome, Jason," Bruce leaned and stroked Jason's cheek on more time before picking up the ice cream and departing for the cave.

 **Sorry for the extended delay, business and life came up. This is not really the third chapter, just something I typed as an extension of the last.**

 **The next chapter is being edited and will be out today/tonight.**

 **Thanks for reading**.


	4. Sour Note

**Okay so this is content warning, there is a fairly explicit mouth-washing scene so be warned of that.**

 **All Characters and Properties Belong to DC**

"So, Roy and me agreed it was pretty _fucking_ stupid." Dick finished looking past his father and out the window. He was still clad in his baby blue pajamas, huddled up in a chair to the left of Bruce's desk, watching the sun rise from the east through half lidded eyes. Bruce had purchased the garments yesterday under the pretense that Dick couldn't sleep in the same boxers for the entire weekend. Dick denied the offer, but Bruce got his way in end. As was often the case.

Bruce abruptly halted his pen a moment before continuing to fill out the work in front of him. He'd started doing some Wayne Tech paperwork while he waited for Dick and Jason to wake up. It was the only task he could use to sway his mind away from doing warm-ups in the cave. Jason had woken up an hour ago and scurried off to assist Alfred in the kitchen, and about thirty minutes later Dick wandered in and began chatting his ear off.

Eventually the newly _independent_ former sidekick began describing an event the Titans had been asked to go to that had been something of catastrophe, that was not the problem. It was his son's language that was nagging at him. It had been part of the reason that had confrontation two weeks ago. Dick very rarely swore growing up, even turning dire situations that he would have excused him for doing so in.

"Dick, I… _enjoy_ " a white lie. "hearing about your work with the Titans, but I would prefer if you kept the _cruder_ language to a minimum. I don't want Jason to hear you speaking like that and pick up old habits." He turned to look at the sight of the former college student dozing off. A feeble hand wave his only response as the boy pushed his bedhead into the red leather chair. Bruce opened his mouth to push the issue when Jason appeared in the office door way. Clad once again in the red jersey he favored over every other article of clothing he owned.

"Breakfast is ready. I helped make it so I can eat your share if you don't hurry." Jason put his hand on his hips, obviously proud of creating such sound logic.

" _fuck yeah_ " Dick said with a yawn, he stretched his arms upward before standing. Jason's mouth fell open and his eyebrows rose. His confident stance dropping in confusion. He'd heard and likely used every foul word every convinced, but the thought of using them in front of Bruce made him already feel like he was gagging on soap. He turned toward his father whose expression was marriage between surprise and indignation. Before his reproach could be made however Dick had walked out the study door, Jason still giving Bruce a shocked expression. A look that could only be taken as _Why does he get to do it?_

Bruce glared at the chair Dick had been napping in and felt himself grind his teeth at somewhat. Every expletive that was uttered by the now solo hero made his blood _boil_. If Dick hadn't let the room so causally he had half mind to wear his rear out in front of Jason to set an example of what happens when one of his boys used such ugly language. Shaking his head, the thought, he filed his work away and started for the dining room. His hope that today was going to peaceful continuing to waver.

He entered dining room to Alfred moving about with Jason chattering away. Dick seemed more awake. Bruce took a breath and decided to simply chalk Dick's slip ups to just waking up

"I helped." Jason repeated once more from Bruce's right side.

"Good morning Sir. Master Jason indeed helped, he sliced the fruit for the crepes." Alfred said rubbing the younger boy's head before moving to straighten the locks of hair back into place. Jason regarded the gesture with fidgeting, but beamed at the butler nonetheless.

" _Damn_ I'm starving," Dick muttered under his breath. Alfred's hand visibly twitched as he poured Bruce's orange juice, eyes moving dangerously to look at his second oldest charge. Dick however paid this no mind and began serving himself. Alfred quirked an eyebrow in Bruce's direction.

Bruce avoided Alfred's judgmental gaze by staring down his own empty plate. He caught a quick glance at Jason who only exhibited a small yawn. Hopefully he hadn't noticed Dick's incessant use of expletives.

They ate in a tired silence for moment when Jason asked. "So how long until you're a cop?" he placed an elbow rudely on the table. Jason's voice still had a confrontational element when he spoke to Dick. Bruce couldn't help but wonder if the question didn't have some undertone of bitterness since Jason's experiences with the law outside of Jim had not been positive.

Dick chewed down a strawberry. "Not soon enough. We have to do exams and _shit_ the rest of the week when I go back."

Bruce placed his fork now. How was this not on purpose? He flipped around to Jason covering his mouth to stifle little laughs. Ordinarily his youngest son's laughter was something Bruce would take comfort in, however the cause for joy made Bruce remember the months of trying to wean Jason off his foul mouth. He was far more lenient with the younger considering he was likely exposed to profanity from birth, with Dick the habit was far more offensive.

He had been there to raise the boy during his formative years and he was sure Dick's biological parents would find the behavior equally abhorrent. The only problem that Alfred and he had ever accounted during that time was the use of swearing in different languages when he reached his teenage years. Turning to him Bruce cleared his throat.

"Dick, what did we _just_ discuss." Bruce said, tone taking on a dark edge.

"Yeah Dick don't _fucking_ swear." Jason said in a pseudo astonishment over the table before erupting into further giggles. At the end of the table Alfred's aghast at the language had turned into full indignation. His hands were on hips and he had focus a glare on the redhead parallel to him.

"Jason-" Before Bruce could try disciple his Robin-in-training he was cut off by Dick. He seemed trouble having getting a word in edgewise. Dick seemed completely unfazed still, eyes still having the careless glaze of sleepiness and lack of presence.

"Jason what do you call two officers having sex?" Bruce blanched " _fucking pigs."_ Dick said through a mouth full of peaches to with his met with loud laughs to the point Jason doubled over with loud wheezing chortles.

" ** _ENOUGH!_** " Forgetting his strength for a moment Bruce pressed his fist to harshly into the table, sending a pitcher of orange juice colliding with the stack of crepes. There goes breakfast.

Both Dick and Jason were staring away from Bruce, sitting stiffly upright in their chairs. Standing up he ran a napkin over his hand and shot a glare over to Alfred. Taking the hint, he was moved over to stand over Jason.

" _H-HEY_ " his oldest whined as Bruce pulled him up from his seat by the arm only to move a moment later to latch the boy's ear with his hand. Pulling him along while trying to keep his temper even. As they moved to exit the dining room he heard Jason make a pained whine as he caught a glimpse of Alfred taking the boy's ear into his hand as well. As he pulled Dick along he was sure he caught the words "You know better" come through in a distinct accent. Dick seem to waffle between trying to pull away in a show of defiance and trying to lean closer to him in order to lessen the pain from his grip. Frankly he considered washing Dick's rude mouth out right in the kitchen, show Jason where he was headed next if he continued to disobey so fragrantly.

However, the idea of punishing his children outside of private was not one he felt too comfortable with. If the circumstances were severe then maybe he wouldn't have any choice, he had in the past.

He released Dick's ear as moved the boy into one of the manor's bathroom, a spacious one downstairs. Closing the door, he released Dick who had not summoned the courage to speak over their trip.

Standing him beside the sink that was silence was broken as he had gathered his intentions. "Bruce I'm a grown man. This is stupid!" he protested, eyes following him as he reached into the cabinet.

Bruce almost stopped to amend Dick's comments. He may be _eighteen,_ but that had little bearing in regard to acting childish and ignoring the rules he had been taught for almost eleven years. He swore he had something to do with those troublesome _children_ in the form of the _Titans._

Checking the package just to be wary of anything toxic when ingested, he opened the carton and ran the water without making any form of incantation he was paying Dick's protests any mind. Making sure the bar was running he thrust he palm onto Dick's nose which was meant with marriage of gasp in due to shock and lack of air. Shoving in the soap into his son's mouth. Wrapping an around his Dick's waist, and trapping his arms in the process, he began to set himself to work.

As he scrubbed the boy's tongue with the foul-tasting cleaning agent, he saw Dick's eyes scrunch in disgust, words muffled by gagging and moans of displeasure at the punishment. Bringing it to the top of Dick's mouth he scraped the soap quickly against his teeth, an action that began his son's struggle. Dick attempted to leap back at only for Bruce to pull him even closer without struggle. As Dick beginning trying to wave his hand away he simply shoved the soap in deeper, ceased for a moment to bring Dick to face him before returning to the task.

The reactions Dick had were pitiful to say the least. Eyes firmly closed in discomfort and body seized up in his hold. Every now and again he would try and pull away, his failure to so resulted the stomping of his foot and groaning as he suds trailed down his chin.

Pulling the soap away he inspected Dick's mouth noting the bubbles forming in the corners of his cheek before returning the soap to his son's mouth. " ** _Sit down_**." he ordered point a finger in the direction of the toilet lid as he turned to wash his hands of soap suds. Hearing his tone, Dick obeys eyes still shut at the taste.

Drying his palms, he looks down at Dick with a sternness that would often make Dick look away in shame, now however was met with a glare that was desperate to look fierce despite the drool running down his chin and soap sticking out of his mouth.

"What was the only thing I asked of you this morning Richard? To tone down the rude language. "He answered himself taking Dick's chin into his hand, making looking away more difficult.

"We had this same problem two weeks ago and now you seemed to have upped your ante by swearing like a _brat_ in front of Jason!" Bruce scolded jerking Dick forward a little more. "Alfred and I have been working so hard to remove such rude words from his lexicon and you are doing nothing, but validating that kind of behavior! Jason looks up to you as his predecessor and you are setting a _terrible_ example Richard Grayson Wayne." Bruce said bringing his arms to rest on his hips.

Dick's brow was furrowed in rebellious aggression at tirade. Reaching up he looked ready remove the soap from his mouth, but a slap to the top of his hand stopped his attempt at relief, he elicited a pained whine while rubbing the now pink flesh.

"Keep your hands on your knees or in your lap." Bruce ordered watching as Dick rubbed away the pink skin on his hand. "You'll have a chance to _politely_ explain your actions when I believe you're thoroughly learned your lesson. If you try and remove that soap again I will turn over my knee so we can start this lesson over. Are we clear?" Dick's answer was long glare but also a reluctant nod.

Entering the kitchen, he watched he took note of Alfred busying himself cleaning up the mess of orange juice and wasted food. He would focus on controlling his temper later. Jason was sitting in chair away from the table, picking at a crepe on his lap slowly. A small pout gracing his features. He walked and kneeled in front of the redhead.

"Jason, what are the rules for swearing in this house? "he asked, not breaking his eyes from the boy who shifted uncomfortably under the negative attention.

"To not." he replied quietly.

"Or what will happen Jason? "he prodded

"Y-You get your mouth washed…." Jason's voice slipped into fear and only was barely about a whimper.

"That's right. I will let you off this off this _once._ You've done a good job lately of keeping your language in check. Let it happen again you'll be going to bed tasting soap young man." he said gently, bring Jason's gaze to face him. "Go on and help Alfred now." Bruce said before turning to his longest known companion and first friend.

"Alfred could please prepare something in place of the breakfast? I apologize for by carelessness." He was a bit upset with himself a not realizing how hard he'd hit the table.

"Of course, Sir and don't fret-" he turned to briefly look down as Jason tried to pull off the still dishes covered tablecloth by one corner. "I'm sure it won't be the final time I'll need to remake breakfast."

* * *

The remember sweetness of Bruce and his trip to ice cream parlor was now contrasted heavily in Dick's mouth with bitter soap suds. Dick stomped his foot in anger once Bruce was out of the bathroom. Anxious tears escaping out of his eyes as he glared down at his pajamas bottoms.

He was _certainly_ awake now, his breathing heavy as exhaled through his nose. He had not experienced this type of punishment since he was sixteen and he'd thrown such a fit afterwards he was sure Bruce was never going to use it again.

Gagging slightly, he thought about tearing the soap away and simply ducking down the hallway. Maybe split for a few hours, show Bruce he wasn't going to be treated like a little kid anymore.

In the back of his mind however he heard the same growl that seemed to follow him no matter how old he got and no matter where he went. Ordering him to remain in place or risk a more painful punishment. It had been there during his years as Robin and it had loomed over him while he had first started working with the Titans. A dark voice that caused him to shiver and obey no matter how much he hated it. It had saved his neck just as many times as it hindered his attempt at a social life.

Hiccuping as bubbles dribbled down his chin his mind wandered and he felt his cheeks become pink at the pathetic joke he'd made of himself. It was just a few things he'd heard at the academy and with the Titans. It wasn't always easy being pulled in three different directions. Back into Bruce's rigid world, with the Titans where he had to act like the role model, and then to Blüdhaven where he was alone so often except with other officers in training.

Growing up with Bruce and Alfred he was given abundance of love (no matter how restrained Bruce may be), but an equally abundant number of rules to be followed. Venturing into territories with a bunch of cops in the locker room and the ever-compelling yet vulgar Roy Harper would color anyone's vocabulary…. Who was he kidding ?

He probably looked like a little _punk,_ at least that's how Bruce would likely put it. Even if Bruce had let him off the hook he was sure Alfred wouldn't have.

His entire mouth tasted like hell and even had a slight burn that seemed to shoot up from his nose, reminding him of swimming a pool with too much chlorine. He wished Bruce hurry and relieve him of this, he wasn't sure he would be able to taste ever again.

As he was about to cast a glance at the door he felt a move his chin upward and looked into the Bruce's subdued, natural poker face.

Bruce looked at the expression of the distressed teen in front of him. Simply meeting the gaze with his own, Dick had been his child for eleven years and his partner against crime since he was nine. Their communication exceeded words and from the look in Dick's eyes Bruce was able to gather much of where his oldest son's mind had wandered while he dealt with Jason.

"Are we clear?" He asked and saw a pleading nature forming in the sea-blue irises, a timeless little stare that seemed to signify the drain of all the fight from the former Robin's body. At Dick's hesitant little nod that caused his black bangs to bounce Bruce removed the bar of soap from Dick's mouth and was greeted to an echoing gasp followed by coughing spell from his son. He placed a glass of water in Dick's hand which his son made quick use of to hinder the foul taste he'd been forced to endure.

During the time, he was drinking he noted Dick avoided making any eye contact, choosing to stare at various fixtures in the bathroom as if they had become unfamiliar in his absence from the manor. He simply watched the truly pitiful display and waited for a connected gaze to once again be established between them. Minutes passed with only Dick's shallow breathing filling the room, the boy wiped suds from his mouth with his shirt sleeve and then turned his eyes upward in acknowledgement finally.

"Alfred prepared something else for breakfast." Bruce offered his hand out to the boy seated below. Dick's eyes fell upon his palm. He briefly remembered a time before Dick had ended his career as Robin where he'd slapped the man's offering away before swinging to a nearby rooftop leaving him frozen for a moment. On a distant rooftop, he watched the colorfully clad hero he had raised drift further way, in more than one manner. The two of them had been at each other's throats so much not that long ago, he'd brushed it off without thinking. Never truly grasping the fact Dick would stray from him. It had been too late and his Robin was gone.

The much smaller hand rested in his own and pulled Dick up to stand and turned to leave the bathroom, knowing the young man would be in tow. When they returned to the dining room they were met with humble meal of eggs (of varying kind), bacon, and slices of toasts. Jason was eating far slower as it was evident from earlier he had consumed the crepes Bruce had made undesirable to all but the redhead.

Alfred regraded their return with a nod before returning to the kitchen, Bruce noticed a distinct lack of any juice on the table.

Dick gave a glance to Jason as he sat down, the redhead returned with a harsh glare. He flinched as he as he adjusted himself in his chair and turned to his food, his body was waging a war on whether he could stomach to eat at the moment. His mouth still burned and tasted like a pool, but his stomach was desperately craving sustenance.

His desire for food was also hindered by the crushing tension. Alfred was pointedly avoided acknowledging his presence. Bruce had taken his seat and began eating in such a way that to anyone else would he have seemed fine, but Dick knew better. The stiffer manner, even for his father, was sure sign they had not truly let the subject drop.

Picking up the fork with a shaky hand Dick poked into a stack of scrambled eggs, bringing the food into his mouth. The unpleasant taste of soap overtaking all of the Alfred's work. Swallowing with a grimace the bit in the slice of toast, it helped ease the foulness from his tongue.

As Bruce and Jason began finished and it became clear that he wasn't going to be eating that much, Alfred cleared the table and soon he was left sitting beside Bruce, his father's fingers netted and looking at him with his brow furrowed. As if deciding how much he should be angry at him.

"Dick, let's talk in the living room." Bruce said moving to stand and bracing his hands against the table.

Dick felt a drop in his stomach, visions of being pulled over Bruce's knee flooded his mind and briefly he considered making a mad dash for it. Something that never worked, but the idea of doing so was at least comforting.

As he entered the living room he did not look back. He took a seat on a plush couch, making a note to choose the farthest piece of furniture from the entrance to the room. To Bruce it never any difference, but it still made him feel better at the moment.

Swallowing harshly Dick gave a series of shaky breathes, trying to restrain his emotions. He felt like he was tearing down the middle. He wanted to reach out and beg Bruce's forgiveness, but at the same time somehow tell him how wrong he was about doing something so childish to him. This is why he never wanted to come home, the complications just keep piling up and burying him.

The weight of the couch shifted slightly.

Dick felt a palm on his shoulder and thankful it began to move back and forth in a soothing motion. His mind was brought back from the lofty peak he had begun scaling within his consciousness by the touch despite his desire to continue thinking on the issue. Dick knew he would have to address these problems and worried what he would find when he reached the very top, he was sure however he knew what it would inevitability be.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bruce moving to hold something out to him. Green and rectangle in shape, exploding raspberries covering the front of the package. It was juice box.

"Alfred bought these for Jason's lunch, but he didn't seem to particularly enjoy them."

Dick reached out took the beverage and plunged the straw into it carton and simply let the juice cleanse the foul taste from his mouth. When he finally released he coughed slightly as he felt Bruce's fingers run over his forehead and push a few stray hairs into place. Giving what felt like his first swallow that didn't disgust him, Dick looked up at his father.

"I-I thought we were okay after the other night." The younger hero said in low voice, as were worried he would incite further punishment.

* * *

" _Shhhhh_ , We are-" Bruce paused and for a moment he wasn't sure what he was to say was really true, he never thought himself they type to lie unless the situation truly demanded it. A pair of sea blue eyes pleaded to hear words most parents could provide, to be soothed that they would never have to cross harsh waters again.

" _We are_ _fine,_ Dick, it's just…to me those words just never sound like _you._ "

Dick's eyes left him then and seemed to searching something outside the current room, a reminder once more Dick had a life outside of him.

"I'm sorry Dad."

The tone of Dick's words almost seemed to outweigh the offense in this case, slowly Bruce brought Dick closer until his son's head was against his chest. As he moved Dick hair behind his head he noted truly the shine of the small blue earring on the former Robin's ear. The same blue of that loud outfit Dick had chosen for himself to replace his Robin uniform. He'd seen them so many times before now, regarded them with at most annoyance at most. He didn't understand why his son would want something so juvenile, but as he stroked his palm down the slender fabric covered arm and brought his gaze to the Dick's more serene expression he realized they fit Dick perfectly.

He'd been against Dick joining the Teen Titans, he'd felt nothing but ire when they became The Titans or whatever title those _children_ chose. A part of him still wanted to order Dick to do _anything_ else when the topic of returning to his so-called _colleagues_ came up. _Most_ of the them were fine kids and no matter how much he'd dismissed them along with the rest of the Justice League, they had done far more good they any of his own fellow heroes and himself had likely expected.

The harsh sound of slurp brought his attention back to the teenager in his grasp, desperately trying to get the last drops of juice. He would tell Alfred to get more since he knew the frequency that Dick tended to consume food. He wondered what activities Dick got up to when he wasn't around to protect him, the earrings were signs he was making strides to developing his own set of _principles_.

He wasn't sure he hadn't lied to Dick still, despite the serene look on the face of the boy tucked under his arm he knew from raising him trouble came crashing down like a massive chandelier. _No_ , it didn't matter, Bruce chose to reason.

He _could do this_ , he could _make this work_.

 **So that happened. Sorry this took so long.**

 **I have the Summer off so the next chapter will be out far quicker. The next chapter is one I'm really excited for.**

 **Thanks For Reading**


End file.
